Must
by Nyankoro-sama
Summary: [For #OkiKaguWeek2017 Day 1 : Breaking Up] "Selesai ya?"/"Selesai? Maksudnya? Aku tidak punya pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, oh, tapi aku baru selesai memasak dan kau baru saja menghabiskannnya." Kagura menyengir./"Bukan itu, China."/OkiKagu oneshoot. RnR?


Must.

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.

.

 _Dedicated for_ _ **#OkiKaguWeek2017**_

 _Day 1 : Breaking Up_

 _ **.**_

 _Happy reading ^^_

* * *

Pada siang musim semi yang cerah, di mana bunga Sakura bermekaran, Okita Sougo mengajak Kagura ber- _hanami_. Tak lama mereka menikmati karunia Tuhan hari ini, Sougo mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang memaksakan jawaban "Ya".

"Selesai ya?"

"Hah?"

Kagura menelengkan kepala. Memandang bingung Sougo yang tengah menatapnya lebih lembut dari biasanya. Sudut bibir laki-laki itu terangkat sedikit−benar-benar sedikit−ketika mengatakan 'selesai ya' tadi.

"Selesai? Maksudnya? Aku tidak punya pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, oh, tapi aku baru selesai memasak dan kau baru saja menghabiskannnya." Kagura menyengir.

Sougo menghela napas sejenak. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Kagura tidak akan semudah itu mengerti maksud kata-katanya. Dan juga, yang menghabiskan masakan gadis itu adalah Kagura sendiri!

"Bukan itu, _China_ ," desah Sougo.

"Lalu?"

Laki-laki sadis itu kembali menghela napas.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Sekali lagi Kagura dibuat bingung oleh laki-laki sadis tersebut.

"Lelah? Apa kau lupa kalau Yato memiliki gen terkuat? Bahkan luka tembak sekalipun!" jelas Kagura panjang lebar tanpa menutupi nada sombong yang terkandung dalam ucapannya.

Sougo mendengus, tentu saja dia tahu bagaimana kuatnya Yato. Tapi beruntung Okita Sougo memiliki kesadisan yang mampu menyetarakan kekuatannya dengan Yato. Hah!

Lupakan! Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu sekarang juga. Sedikit berat mengatakannya, tapi harus cepat sebelum dia terlambat.

"Apa kau tidak lelah dengan hubungan ini? Hubungan kita. Aku dan kau sebagai sepasang kekasih?"

Dahi gadis bersurai vermilion itu berkerut. Alarm tanda bahaya tak dikenal mulai berdengung di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa maksudmu? Kau merasa lelah dengan semua ini? B-bahkan setelah d-dua tahun berjalan?" Kagura menembakkan pertanyaan beruntun pada laki-laki yang sudah merebut paksa hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Wajah monoton laki-laki itu sejujurnya membuat Kagura kesal.

"Sejujurnya ... ya. Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini. Jadi kita sudahi saja, oke?"

"Tunggu tunggu," Kagura menggaruk pelipisnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Apa maksudmu Sadis? Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?" Kagura tersenyum tidak yakin.

"Kita selesai Kagura. Kita putus. Tidak ada lagi status pacar antara kita," jawab Sougo datar. Benar-benar datar tanpa ada perasaan.

Senyum di wajah Kagura perlahan menghilang. Sebenarnya sudah hilang sejak Sougo mengucapkan nama "Kagura". Karena laki-laki itu tidak mungkin memanggil dengan nama asli jika tidak sedang serius.

 _Putus ya ..._

 _Berarti mereka bukan sepasang kekasih lagi ..._

 _Begitu ..._

Kagura menundukkan kepala. Tapi Sougo masih bisa melihat bagaimana mata Kagura memicing tajam. Ada api amarah yang berkobar di sana.

"Kenapa?" Kagura menggeram. "Apa ini ada hubungannya Nobume-chan yang kembali dari Kyoto?"

Adik dari Mitsuba itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia justru menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas ketika melihat reaksi Kagura itu. Dan senyum tersebut justru membuat Kagura salah paham. Tangan rampingnya meraih payung ungu yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Bersiap menyerang bahkan kalau bisa membunuh laki-laki yang sudah memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Dan ketika Kagura sudah menyerahkan seluruh hatinya, kini Sougo malah membuangnya seperti sampah. Kagura jelas tidak terima.

Dia mungkin memang seorang wanita, tapi bukan wanita yang akan menangis begitu saja. Meski jauh dalam hatinya dia ingin menumpahkan air matanya. Begini kah rasanya putus cinta? Cinta? Cih, Kagura tidak menyangka akan mengalaminya.

Pernah ada hari di masa lalu, Kagura mendengar sebuah desas-desus bahwa si kapten divisi satu ini memiliki 'rasa' pada mantan wakil komandan Mimawarigumi tersebut. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa Sougo menjadikannya kekasih hanya sebagai pelarian.

Sebagai gadis biasa-biasa saja dan awam tentang hal seperti itu jelas kata-kata tersebut tertelan begitu saja. Dan tidak bisa dimuntahkan sekalipun ingin. Hal tersebut membuat Kagura sedih, marah juga kecewa. Tapi sebagai anak klan terkuat, Kagura tentu tidak ingin berlarut. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa hatinya sekuat baja, bahkan akan membuktikan bahwa dia bisa lebih baik dari si orang ketiga−menurutnya−dan bisa membuat Sougo benar-benar berpaling padanya.

Namun sepertinya waktu dua tahun sama sekali tidak cukup. Karena ketika Nobume kembali, Sougo justru memutuskannya. Dia tidak mengatakannya langsung, tapi senyuman tersebut sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya.

 _Haha ... sakit ya ..._

Dulu Kagura pikir dirinya akan merasa biasa saja saat menghadapi keadaan seperti ini, tapi ternyata ... ini lebih dari bayangannya.

Kemarahannya langsung meredup. Kagura justru meringis merasakan pedang tak kasat mata yang menghujam hatinya. Mau marah bagaimana pun pada akhirnya dia yang tersakiti. Bahkan kemarahan tadi buka marah terhadap Sougo melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia yang bodoh dengan percaya diri akan mampu membuat Sougo melihatnya.

Cih, benar-benar tidak berguna.

Tanpa disadari Kagura, diam-diam Sougo tersenyum. Siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata gadis itu bisa sakit hati juga.

" _Ne, China_ ," panggilnya pelan.

Kagura bergumam. Matanya menatap ke arah manapun asal bukan Sougo. "Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Nobume-chan memang lebih cantik. Jadi aku mengerti."

Sougo mendengus mendengarnya. Lalu tangan besar dan kasarnya mengulurkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan di depan mata Kagura. Benar-benar di depa mata, hingga jika Kagura maju sedikit saja, benda tersebut akan mencolok matanya.

Mulut Kagura menganga lebar. Tidak menyangka Sougo menunjukka benda tersebut. Reflek Kagura berdiri dan berseru, "Maksudmu apa hah!? Aku mengerti kau menyukai Nobume-chan, tapi tidak perlu menunjukkan cincin itu di depanku 'kan!?"

 _Dan membuatku tambah sakit_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

Alis sebelah Sougo terangkat. "Aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya cincin dengan wanita Mimawarigumi itu, tapi yang jelas cincin ini untukmu."

"Hah, kau gila ya!? Kau bermaksud memberikan cincin itu agar aku tidak bisa _move on_ dan membuatku menderita 'kan? Kau benar-benar sadis sejati!" teriak Kagura dengan amarah yang kembali tersulut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki imaginasi setinggi itu," ujar Sougo dengan ketakjuban yang dibuat-buat.

"Hei!"

"Ya, aku memberikan cincin ini agar kau tidak bisa−bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa _move on_ dariku. Lebih tepatnya untuk mengikatmu agar selalu ada di sampingku selamanya!"

"Kau gila!" maki Kagura.

Sougo mengangguk, "Ya, aku gila. Karena kalau waras aku tidak akan melamarmu. Aku lebih memilih untuk melamar Soyo- _hime_ , atau mungkin si cewek Mimawarigumi itu."

"Ap-apa!?"

"Kau tidak tuli."

"T-tunggu, melamarku? Hah, maksudnya? K-kau bahkan baru saja bilang mau putus denganku!" Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sougo.

 _Melamar?_

 _Meminang begitu?_

 _Meminta Kagura untuk jadi i-i-i-stri Okita Sougo?_

 _Kemudian ... menjadi ibu dari anak-anak mereka?_

Oke, pikirannya sudah terlalu jauh.

"Sebentar, Sadis. Kepalaku pusing."

Laki-laki itu menghela napas. "Intinya, cincin ini untukmu. Katanya para pria memberikan cincin jika melamar gadisnya bukan? Atau mungkin kau bukan gadis?"

Pelipisnya berkedut kesal.

Serius ini lamaran?

"T-tapi kenapa kau memutuskanku?" Kagura meminta sebuah penjelasan.

Bahu Sougo mengendik, "tentu saja. Jika tidak putus maka kau akan tetap jadi pacarku, bukan tunangan apalagi istri. Tentu saja aku harus memutuskanmu dulu."

Kagura terperangah. Entah harus marah atau bahagia mendengarnya.

"Tapi ... kau menyukai Nobume-chan 'kan?

"Kata siapa?"

"Sikapmu yang menunjukkannya, _Bakayarou_!" Sougo mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Oh, itu. Aku sengaja diam untuk melihat reaksimu. Dan reaksimu tidak mengecewakan."

"Apa!?"

Sougo ingat waktu itu, Kagura tiba-tiba menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya pada wanita Mimiawarigumi tersebut. Awalnya Sougo bingung, tapi ketika melihat ekspresi Kagura yang seperti menyimpan sesuatu membuatnya memutuskan untuk diam. Membiarkan Kagura berspekulasi sendiri dengan pikirannya. Dan ... yeah, siapa sangka kalau gadis itu sangat ... _uhuk_ mencintainya?

Sougo cukup puas. Lalu reaksi gadis itu yang marah dan kecewa ketika Sougo mengatalan "putus" membuatnya bertambah puas.

Kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. "Lagipula ... kenapa aku bisa suka pada wanita itu? Nobume itu _S_ , tidak cocok denganku. Aku lebih suka denganmu yang _M_. Jadi tenang saja."

"Aku ini _S_ tahu!" Wajah Kagura memerah. Antara kesal dan malu. Sougo memutar bola matanya. "Terserah. Cepat pakai cincin itu sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Pipi Kagura menggembung sebal. "Tidak mau!" Namun jari-jari lentiknya terjulur ke arah Sougo. "Pasangkan!"

Sougo mendengus melihat tingkah Kagura yang menggelikan. Dasar tsundere. Meski begitu dia tetap dengan senang hati memakaikan cincin bertahtakan permata merah itu pada jari Kagura. Manik krimsonnya memandang puas tangan yang sudah terhiasi dengan cincin darinya tersebut.

Perlahan Kagura menarik tangannya. Matanya menatap cincin tersebut dengan kagum. Seolah tidak percaya bahwa akan ada yang menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Tapi maaf, bukan cincin mahal. Aku harus menyisakan uangku untuk memberimu makan nanti. Apalagi makanmu banyak," tutur Sougo.

Sebenarnya kekaguman Kagura sedikit retak karena ucapan menyebalkan tersebut, tapi dia terlalu bahagia untuk marah. Wajahnya bahkan terukur sebuah senyuman manis khas gadis yang bahagia karena dilamar oleh orang yang dicintainya.

"Tidak masalah."

Sougo ikut tersenyum. Dan terperangah ketika gadis itu menatapnya penuh dengan perasaan bahagia dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Sougo."

" _Sama-sama_ ," ucapnya dalam hati dengan perasaan yang membuncah seperti kembang api yang meledak di langit.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ciluk bha! /apaan/

Sebenernya ini selesai kemarin malem, tapi akunya ketiduran jadi ga sempet nulis. Jadi baru nulis hari ini sekalian bareng yang day 2 dan day 3 wkwkw

Judulnya ga nyambung yak? Ga nemu judul sih. Wkwkwk

Yosh udah itu aja. Kucinta kalian semua :* :*

Bubye~ sampai jumpa bmdi fanfic selanjutnyaaa

Hana Kumiko.


End file.
